Tears of a Hedgehog
by Crysal1010
Summary: Sonic is having chronic Nightmares about Tails, and the others are concerned about him. Also, Knuckles eats tater-tots. Rated to be safe. R
1. Chapter 1

I DUN'T OWN SONIC NOW SHADDAFKUP!

-----

"Rge, gt me sum mor ttttr tos."

"What?" Rouge asked.

Knuckles swallowed. "Rouge, get me some more tater-tots." Knuckles said again, more clearly this time.

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" Tails, Amy, Cream, Espio, Vector, Charmy, and even Shadow were cheering as Knuckles dumped another batch (of 20) down his throat. The crowd cheered, throwing their arms up into the air.

Shadow's ears suddenly perked up, moving around. "Guys, I think I hear something..." Shadow said as the crowd became quiet. They heard a faint voice.

"No... No, don't leave me! NO!!" Said the voice as the group turned torward the direction it came from. "No... NO!! TAILS!!!" The voice screeched out, much louder than before. It was loud enough for the group to make out who it was. Tails's eyes widened. "Oh no, It's happening again..." Tails said as he pushed out of the group, walking torwards the noise.

Tails walked up to a door at the end of a hallway. "**NO!!!**" The voice screamed out, the noise ringing through the house. Tails opened the door...

A cerulean hedgehog lay in his bed, tossing and turning as tears spilled out of his eyes. Tails rushed up to his side. "Sonic! _**Sonic!!**_Wake up!!" Tails yelled as he shook Sonic back and forth. Sonic snapped his eyes open, shaking with fear. He looked at Tails with sad, bloodshot eyes, before sitting up in bed and hugging Tails close, crying helplessly into his shoulder. He was like a young child, younger than Tails, when he was like this. Sonic hardly ever lost his cool, but if you cause harm to something that's dear to him, he completely breaks down. Tails hugged him back, in an attempt to calm him down. He continued to sob. "T-Tails... D-Don't e-ever l-leave m-me..." He said shakily, hugging him tighter. "Shhh... I won't..." Tails said soothingly.

For the past few weeks, Sonic has been having Nightmares every night. In these Nightmares, something bad happens to Tails. Tails has been waking him up from these Nightmares, and has been calming him down. Every time, he wakes up and hugs him for dear life, afraid that something will happen to him. Sonic released the hug, and got out of bed, walking out of the room, sniffling as he went. Tails followed him, his two tails fluttering behind him.

Sonic walked into the kitchen, still sniffling, the whole crowd diverting their attention from Knuckles. Even Knuckles was looking at him. Sonic pulled out a chair and sat down in it, pouring a bowl of Sonic Booms. (LOL) It was a cereal with little spirals, and marshmellows in the shape of the heads of every Sonic character. He grabbed the milk and poured it in, before setting it down again. He took a spoon, and dipped it into the cereal, before lifting it up to his mouth. He spotted a Tails head in his spoon, which made him think for a second that his head got severed.

But that second was all it took.

Sonic fell over backwards, his eyes becoming bloodshot again, before they closed.

-----

Hemmm... Cliffhanger, Damnamanmanmanmanamnmn it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sonic! HELP!!" Tails said, as he was hanging in the air, chains on his wrists and ankles.

"Tails! I'll save you!!" Sonic yelled, breaking into a run after the pleading kitsune. He ran faster and faster, but he wasn't getting any closer to Tails. He was in pure darkness, and there was no light but some sort of invisble spotlight over Tails's head.

"Sonic!! Please help me!!" Tails said once again, struggling to break free of the chains.

A rather large chainsaw appear next to Tails's head, and Sonic panicked. He struggled to run even faster, to the point which he should have been moving three times the speed of sound, but yet, he still wasn't getting any closer to Tails.

The Chainsaw started up, and it's blades rotated around it, moving ever closer to Tails's neck. Sonic ran for his life, but was not moving at all.

The Chainsaw slashed through Tails's neck, and his head fell onto the ground below, blood spewing out the bottom of it. His eyes were still open, but the gleam of them was gone.

Sonic's irises contracted, and he stopped dead in his tracks. He fell to his knees, and tears began to gush out of his eyes onto his face. He couldn't save Tails, he watched some maniac cut his head off, and he wasn't fast enough.

He wasn't fast enough to save Tails. He clenched his teeth, and fell onto his hands, crying.

"NO!!" He yelled, tears flowing like a high-speed river out of his eyes, and falling into nothingness. He didn't save Tails, he wasn't fast enough to save his friend...

**He had failed.**

-------

"No... NO!! Tails!! NOOO!!!" A blue hedgehog screamed as he tossed and turned back and forth, tears gushing out of his closed eyes. Gloved hands reached down and grabbed the kicking hedgehog's torso, holding him steady.

"Sonic! _Sonic!_ _Wake up!_" Knuckles yelled, holding the hedgehog down.

He continued to scream and shake violently, almost breaking free of the Echidna's grasp. Knuckles could feel the rather large pool of the hedgehog's tears wetting his fur, but that didn't matter right now; Sonic was in trouble.

"Tails-"

**"TAILS!!"** The Blue hedgehog screamed, interrupting Knuckles.

"I think _you_ need to wake him! Maybe he'll calm down at the sound of your voice!" The ruby echidna said, making Tails run over to the miserable hedgehog.

"Sonic!"

The blue hedgehog stopped struggling at the kitsune's voice, but he was still whimpering and crying.

"I... I couldn't save him..." The blue hedgehog said, still asleep, before he broke down crying. Crying for the kitsune that was so dear to him, the kitsune he could not live without, the little orange kit that meant so much to him...

"Sonic... I'm okay, it's only a dream..." Tails said, placing his hand on the hedgehog's forehead.

"Wake up Sonic... Wake up..." Tails droned, making the hedgehog's eyelids flutter. Sonic opened his eyelids, but only a little, and moved his gaze over to the orange kitsune right beside him. The cobalt hedgehog reached out his hand for the orange kitsune.

Tails moved closer to him, trying to comfort him. The Cerulean hedgehog sat up, and pulled the orange kitsune into a hug, burying his face in his chest and sobbing. Tails could feel his fur wetting with tears, but he paid no attention to it.

Tails hugged the blue hedgehog back, trying to calm him down.

"Shhh... It's okay... Everything's going to be alright..." The orange kit said softly, comforting Sonic in his time of need. The cobalt hedgehog stopped sobbing, and simply whimpered, wanting to be with Tails.

"Knuckles, can you carry him to my lab?" Tails whispered into Knuckles' ear. The red echidna nodded, and grabbed onto Sonic, trying to pry him off of Tails.

The blue hedgehog tightened his grip on Tails.

"No...No... You'll never take Tails from me..." The hedgehog said, his voice still muffled by Tails's chest. Knuckles pulled harder, but Sonic simply tightened his grip, until Tails's breathing was raspy.

"Sonic, let go... It was only a dream..." Knuckles said, still trying to pull Sonic off of the orange kitsune.

"Soooniicc... I Caaan't breeeaaathee..." Tails gasped, trying to pry him off. Sonic immediately let go of the suffocating orange kitsune, and Knuckles fell backwards, taking the hedgehog with him.

"Come on Sonic, let's get to the lab." Tails said as he walked into another room, followed by Knuckles carrying Sonic.

Everyone else followed.

-------

Sorry it was so short... and was kinda rushed... I was running out of time, okay?!


End file.
